


Carhartt Detroit Mich 89

by DirtyLilGreaseMonkey



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7859206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey/pseuds/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The in between bits - the story behind Aarons new shirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carhartt Detroit Mich 89

“What?”

Chas hadn't said a word since Aaron had walked into the room, but he could tell she wanted to as she tried to hide her smirk behind her morning coffee.

“What?” Aaron repeated with a roll of his eyes.

“Nothing love,” Chas pressed her lips together to suppress the giggle she felt brewing.

“What is that?” Liv grimaced as she plodded into the back room slinging herself down on the sofa.

“What's what?” Aaron grunted wondering what was with the pair of them, although he could probably guess.

“That shirt,” Liv complained with a nod of her in her brothers direction

“It's....” Aaron stammered his cheeks flushing with blood.

“Now come on Liv he looks.....,” Chas argued but Liv cut her off scoffing,

“Like a right muppet.”

“Cheers for that,” Aaron sneered wishing he'd chosen something else to wear this morning

“Let me guess,” Chas said as she pushed herself from the counter her eyes finding Livs as they chimed unison,

“Robert,” before giggling like a couple of school girls.

Aaron huffed pulling the white sleeves of his new top over his clenched fists crossing his arms over his chest,

“So what?”

“Awww it's....,” Chas began to feel sorry for her son, she shouldn't take the mick not when he hadn't been this happy in ages and that was down to Liv and Robert even though she'd never admit it.

“Hideous,” Liv snickered interrupting her.

“Well I wouldn't go that far,” Chas argued.

Liv just looked at Chas in disgust until Chas had to admit,

“Yeah it's not the best is it? What happened to the green one?”

“Thought...” Aaron mumbled under his breath.

“Speak up,” Liv prompted basking in her brothers obvious discomfort.

“He thought I needed some colour alright,” Aaron snapped running a hand down his face.

“Aw int that sweet,” Liv teased.

Aaron admitted defeat,

“Fine I'll go change.”

“You will not,” Robert called from the doorway,

“It looks good, you look good,” he added causing Aarons blush to deepen his teeth sinking into his bottom lip at the compliment.

Both Liv and Chas shook their heads as Robert sauntered over to his boyfriend.

“Morning,” Robert beamed his hand brushing down Aarons back as he stepped around him to flick the kettle on.

“Morning,” Aaron dipped his eyes sneaking a look at his mother and sister to make sure they weren't staring before he placed his arms around Roberts waist,

“Fancy lunch later?” he looked up at him through his thick lashes.

“I can't have a meeting in Hotten,” Robert informed him.

“Oh right,” Aaron dropped his arms turning his attention back to his coffee.

Robert noticed Aaron disappointment and pressed a kiss to his temple and promised,

“I'll be back before tea.”

Chas not wanting to intrude anymore even though it was her living room too, leant down to whisper in Livs ear.

“That’s my cue,” before leaving the three of them to it.

Liv just rolled her eyes as she watched their exchange before going to grab her jacket off the back of the chair.

“Not so fast,” Aaron called after her as she headed towards the door,

“Lunch in the pub yeah?”

“Whatever can I go now?” Liv grunted her response.

“Yes you may.”

“Bye Liv,” Robert smirked.

Liv flashed them her best sarcastic grin and turned leaving them alone.

“I can't imagine where she gets that from,” Robert joked as he invaded Aarons space his hand trailing up his chest to rest on the numbers there, his finger tracing the outlines of the stitching on the first 3.

“You don't like it do you?”

“It's not that it's just.....”

“Different,” Robert finished Aaron nodding in agreement.

“One day, and if you don't like it you don't have to wear it again,” Robert challenged.

“Promise?”

“Oh come on it's not that bad is it?” Robert raised his eyebrows.  

“S'pose not,” Aaron mumbled pulling the sleeves over his hands again.

“So do we have a deal?” Robert smirked.

“Okay.”

“Okay.”

....

Aaron took advantage of the cool breeze and walked the short way to the yard after Adams high rate phone call, the long sleeves of his new shirt providing him with protection as the wind picked up the closer he got to Holyscrap.

“Where have ya you been?” Adam threw at him in greeting without looking up from the mound of paperwork he seemed to be drowning in.

“It's ma day off,” Aaron scoffed back.

“Yeah and I've......,” Adam stopped mid-sentence as he caught sight of his friend and burst out laughing.

“Something funny?” Aaron scowled defensively crossing his arms over his chest but he couldn't help the smile that crept across his face.

“Mate what are you wearing?”

“Clothes,” Aaron rolled his eyes stating the obvious.

“But...” Adam gasped in between his laughter.

“Don't alright just..”

“Robert,” Adam grinned wiping away his tears with the back of his hand.

“Who else?” Aaron huffed.

“It's not that bad,” Adam backtracked but even Aaron could tell he was just trying to make him feel better.

“It's awful,” Aaron finally admitted what he couldn't tell Robert.

“What ya wearing it for then?”

“You know what's he's like,” Aaron shrugged knowing there was no need to explain beyond that,

“What was so important anyway?”

“Oh yeah...” Adam turned back to his desk and started to dig through the pile of papers for the invoice he couldn't figure out.

The two of them spent the next out getting lost in the backlog of paperwork that had mounted up since they'd both had time off for recent events in their lives.

.....

“What's going on here then?” Robert asked when he saw Aaron and Liv laughing and joking around the back of the pub as he made his way home from work, well Aaron was laughing Liv was stood scowling at her brother, pleased to see Aaron still had the shirt on. 

“Nowt,” Liv pouted as she watched Aaron take one final cut at her black jumper.

“Aaron?” Robert laughed uncomfortably feeling like he'd walked right into the middle of something.

“Just a bit of fun eh?” Aaron shoved Liv playfully who couldn't help but return his smile.

“Yeah, so much fun,” she teased keeping her voice as neutral as possible even as the grin spread across her face.

“Oh, right…well,” Robert stammered making his way to the back door not wanting to interrupt sibling time.

“Oi,” Aaron called after him,

“Where ya going?”

“I was just gonna leave ya to it,” Robert pointed between them.

“Come on ya daft sod,” Aaron chuckled and beckoned him back taking a seat on the wooden bench.

“What's all this?” Robert frowned as he took the seat opposite Aaron noticing the strips of material adorning the table top.

“Making im a new wardrobe aren't I,” Liv mocked, Aaron laying his black shirt across his chest showing Robert her alterations.

Somehow reckoning Livs comment was a dig at him and his choice of attire for Aaron he clenched his jaw as he asked,

“Am I missing something ere?”

Livs eyes widened like she didn't want Aaron to say anything about their earlier conversation, Aaron didn’t fail to notice.

“Nah just this one being an idiot that's all,” Aaron hooked Liv under his arm and pulled her into his side.

“Jeez,” Liv huffed when he let her go her phone buzzing from its place on the table.

“It's Gabby,” Liv beamed scrunching her face up as he looked up at her brother,  

“Can I...?”

“Off ya go but…” Aaron started Liv cutting him off before he could finish,

“Yeah yeah I'll be back for tea,” her face softening as she looked at him,

“Thanks.”

“Be good or else,” Aaron wagged his finger at her jokingly to which she stuck her tongue out at before turning to Robert who seemed a little lost as he watched their exchange,

“See ya.”

“Did she just...?” Robert gasped; Liv had just been somewhat polite to him,

“Seriously what did I miss?”

“Oh nowt,” Aaron brushed him off before he noticing the hurt pass across Roberts face; sometimes he forgot they were in this together and he needed to share things with Robert So with a sigh he began to explain,

“All this stuff with Charity, ya know Cain disowning her, I made a stupid comment,” his eyes flicking to Robert daring him to say something before he continued,

“And she was just worried that I'd kick her out ya know cause she can be a pain sometimes.”

“Always,” Robert mumbled.

“Oi,” Aaron laughed shoving his arm.”

“But we...” Robert was about to say that they loved her but didn't feel it was his place so he settled for,

“She's family,” instead.

Aaron gave him a shy smile at his words because they that's what the three of them were, a family.

“She just needed some reassurance that's all,” Aaron shrugged nonchalantly like what Robert had said was no big deal when in fact he felt the warmth from his words in the depth of his bones.

“Any news? On Belle I mean,” Robert asked softly; Aaron shook his head.

“She'll be alright ya know,” Robert reassured him to which Aaron was grateful even though they both knew it wasn't necessarily true.

“I know,” he nodded sucking his bottom lip into his mouth; there was no telling where Belle, he shook his head in an attempt to stop his mind racing and the guilt from not seeing what was wrong with her from rising.

“So how was your meeting? Bag any new clients?” he asked changing the subject entirely. 

“Potentially,” Robert proudly puffed out his chest.

“Fancy a beer to celebrate then?”

“Your mum at work?” Robert asked and Aaron could see the playful glint in his eyes that still managed to take his breath away even now; he nodded.

“And Charity?”

Aaron nodded again knowing exactly what Robert was implying; with Liv gone and Noah with Dingles in Ireland for the holidays it meant they'd have the place to themselves.

Robert leant over the table and lowered his voice his making it take on that deep tone that seemed to have a direct line to Aarons groin,

“Well I something else in mind actually.”

“Yeh?” Aaron blushed under Roberts heated gaze.

“Yeah,” Robert confirmed with a flick of his tongue across his bottom lip his hand coming to rest gently on Aarons before he climbed up from the bench,

“Besides I wanna see how good that shirt looks on the bedroom floor.”

“Better than it does now I'm guessing,” Aaron grumbled.

“Still not sold eh?”

“It's just really not me is it? It's...”Aaron paused searching for the right word to let Robert down gently.

“Not black? Can't blame a guy for trying can ya,” Robert chuckled lightly, he knew it was a risk when he’d bought it the week before.  

“Yeah you're very trying,” Aaron jested

“Oi,” Robert grabbed Aaron and pulled him close his fingers brushing across the red circle where he knew Aarons nipple sat under the shirt, squeezing lightly,

“Cheeky.”

“Robert...” Aaron warned with a smile his palms flat on his chest which did nothing to curb the heat pooling in his stomach.

Robert ignoring Aarons protests brought his hand up to cup his face; there was no one around to see them anyway. With his fingers splayed out in Aarons stubble he brushed his thumb over his still smiling lips,

“It suits ya.”

“What this?” Aarons cheeks reddened from the attention and looked down at his shirt, he couldn't lie it had grown on him over the course of the day.

“That too,” Robert winked before he reached for Aarons hand and pulled him inside to enjoy the rest of their uninterrupted afternoon.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is the brand of shirt Aaron was wearing in last nights (23/08/16) episode.


End file.
